El Tiempo se va y vuelve a ti
by Arinsa
Summary: Han pasado 2 meses de la maldición de los arcobalenos y las demás peleas pasadas, Tsuna y los demás conocerán a una persona que es de Italia , que conoce a Gokudera y tal ves es de la mafia y traerá problemas!
1. Chapter 1: Esto nunca había sucedido

Hola, he venido a publicar el fic que les había dicho hace tiempo

Espero que les guste el primer capitulo

* * *

CAPITULO 1 ''Esto nunca había sucedido''

Han pasado 2 meses de la maldición de los arcobalenos y las demás peleas pasadas…!

Tsuna levántate –dijo Reborn

5 minutos más –dijo adormilado Tsuna

No me queda de otra –dijo Reborn

Reborn jala las sabanas de la cama y este cae al piso obteniendo unas explosiones

R-Reborn! –dijo gritando Tsuna

Llegaras tarde –dijo Reborn, como si no hubiera pasado las explosiones

Se fija en el reloj-AAh! Se me hace tarde-dijo Tsuna, corriendo a cambiarse

Saliendo de la casa comiendo un pan apresurado

Ve con cuidado-dijo Nana (mama de Tsuna)

Mientras corría se encontró con Gokudera y Yamamoto

Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-dijo Tsuna

Buenos días, Decimo –dijo Gokudera

Buenos días, Tsuna –dijo Yamamoto

Buenos días –dijo Tsuna

Llegaron al fin a la escuela namimori, dos segundos antes que tocara el timbre y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar al salón

Por suerte, el profesor aun no llegaba

Buenos días-dijo Kyoko

Buenos días, Kyoko-chan –dijo Tsuna

Llego el profesor y todos se fueron a sus asientos

Hoy al aparecer tenemos una nueva alumna…

Todos empezaron a platicar

Silencio-dijo el profesor

Todos se callaron al escuchar al profesor

Entonces, puedes pasar –dijo alegre el profesor

Se escuchaban unos pasos que estaba a apunto de abrir la puerta… todos estaban emocionados de saber quién era

Debe ser una chica, espera porque dije eso? –dijo pensando tsuna

La puerta se abrió y entro al salón, a lado del profesor, todos sorprendidos y aún más sorprendido tsuna le había atinado si, era una chica…

* * *

Les gusto ? , ya se que esta corto tratare de hacerlos un poco mas largos los capítulos y como este capitulo esta corto mañana subiré el siguiente

Espero sus Reviews , Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2: Esto es sorprendente

Hola, vine a traerles el segundo capitulo espero que les guste!

* * *

CAPITULO 2 ''Esto es sorprendente?''

Era una chica con el cabello de color negro, su cabello estaba atado con dos coletas de frente con un moño rojo con una calavera, su cabellos le llegaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran color cae, con el uniforme nanimori , solo había unos toques distinto al uniforme su mono rojo que tiene en la camisa tenia una calavera al igual que sus coletas. Los zapatos no eran los que usaban las chicas, eran una botas negras chicas y sus medias llegaban a las rodillas eran de color azul oscuro.

Bien, preséntate -dijo el profesor

Mi nombre es Nightwalker Alice, un gusto en conocerlos -dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente

Nightwaler? -pensó Tsuna y volteo a ver a Gokudera, al parecer el estaba mas sorprendido que el...

Ella viene de Tokio y su tierra natal es Italia ... -dijo el profesor

Italia, no me digas que esta involucrada con la mafia!?-pensando tsuna

Espero que la ayuden en los trabajo y le enseñen los alrededores de la escuela -continuo hablando el profesor

Tu asiento sera ese -dijo señalando dos asientos atrás de gokudera

La chica camino hasta su asiento a sentarse

Pasaron las horas de clase y ya era hora de almorzar, la chica tenia a un montón de personas preguntando varias cosas sobre ella.

La siguiente hora era la materia que todos odiaban si era matemáticas.

El profesor le pregunto a tsuna la respuesta de tal pregunta y tsuna como siempre la contesto mal.

Todos riéndose diciendo algo como:

Ahh! Jajaja, Dame-Tsuna no cambia

La siguiente persona en ponerle a responder un problema fue gokudera , ya que el no tenia el libro o un cuaderno sobre la mesa y tenia los pies ensima de la mesa recargándose de la silla.

Gokudera responde este problema -dijo el profesor señalando el pizarron

Es 14xy +16a -dijo gokudera

Es correcto -dijo el profesor algo enojado y decepcionado

Kyaa -dijeron unas chicas

Kyaa! Gokudera es genial! -dijo una de las chicas

Veamos, nightwalker -dijo el profesor

Si -dijo la chica

Resuelve el problema que no resolvió bien sawada -dijo el profesor

8090 m -dijo alice

Correcto -dijo el profesor sorprendido

Todos sorprendidos, menos gokudera, ya que los demás que se estaban riendo de tsuna , no sabían la respuesta.

Paso la hora, la siguiente clase era natación ya que era verano pero ya hiva llegar otoño asi que esta clase la tratan de disfrutar porque ya van a cerrar la piscina...

* * *

Les gusto ? , tratare de subir algo seguido?

Gracias por leer...

Espero sus Reviews , Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 3: Misterio

Hola, vine a traerles el tercer capitulo espero que les guste!

* * *

CAPITULO 3 "Misterio"

Era hora de la clase de natación todos se fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse y ala piscina.

Tsuna recordó que se le había olvidado su toalla para secarse y fue al salón, pero antes de ir al salón...

-Décimo, que pasa?

-Se me olvido algo, iré al salón

-Lo acompaño? , Décimo

-No, no te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida

Al entrar al salón vio a una chica era... Nightwalker Alice

-Que haces aquí? -dijo la chica que estaba parada viendo la ventana

-Ah!, se me había olvidado algo

-Por cierto, ¿porque no estas en la piscina?

-Porque no puedo -dijo seriamente

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

-Ah! Ya se aun no tienes el traje de baño de la escuela -dijo sorprendido

-No es eso

-¿Entonces? -dijo preocupado

-El agua esta fría verdad? , no puedo meterme a la piscina...-dijo seriamente sin voltear a ver a Tsuna

Tsuna no entendió lo que dijo , en eso llega Gokudera y Yamamoto

-Décimo, ¿que pasa?

-La clase ya va empezar -dijo Yamamoto

-Ah! Enseguida voy -dijo mientras agarraba la toalla de su mochila y se iba..

-¿Que hacia ella ahí? -dijo Gokudera

-No lose, pero dijo "El agua esta fría verdad?, no puedo meterme a la piscina..."

-Que extraña -dijo Yamamoto sonriendo

-Extraña!?, yo creo que lo dijo para saltarse las clases , no cree eso, Decimo?

-Pero lo dijo seriamente -preocupado

Terminaron las clases, Gokudera y Yamamoto fueron a la casa de Tsuna a estudiar. Al llegar a la casa se subieron a la habitación de Tsuna. Se pusieron a estudiar, hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que Tsuna interrumpió.

-¿Que tal si descansamos?

-Si, creo que es lo mejor -dijo sonriendo

-Si , Décimo

-Ahora que lo recuerdo , Gokudera-kun no estabas sorprendido al escuchar el nombre de la nueva estudiante -dijo algo preocupado

Hubo otros segundos de silencio y volvió hablar Tsuna

-¿La conoces?

-Décimo, yo... -Se detiene al ver que Bianchi entraba con galletas hechas por la mama de Tsuna y Gokudera se desmaya

-Gokudera -dijo algo preocupado -Bianchi sabes ¿quien es Nightwalker Alice?

-Si , es la amiga de la infancia de Hayato -dice mientras dejaba un plato de galletas sobre la mesa

Tsuna y Yamamoto se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había dicho Bianchi

-Que interesante conversación -dijo una voz infantil que todos conocían

-Reborn!, donde te habías metido

-Eso no te interesa -mientras le da una patada a Tsuna

-¿Y , como se conocieron?

-Reborn, te pudiera decir pero te tiene que decir Hayato o Alice -dijo decepcionada

-Entonces le preguntaremos luego a Gokudera

-Si, no puedo esperar a saber como se conocieron -dijo el moreno sonriendo

* * *

Les gusto ? , tal ves no suba tan seguido... otra ves la escuela y las tareas hacen que este ocupada, tratare de hacer los capítulos un poco largos

Gracias por leer...

Espero sus Reviews , Sayonara!


End file.
